


New York Loving

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, porn with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Loving

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

Where are you?

 

_Call Back: Frankie Grande_

Just got home, what’s up?

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

Come over. Please.

 

_Call Back: Frankie Grande_

Why don’t you come here tonight? I just worked all day.

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

For one, Tiger. For two, my current state of undress. For three, [picture].

 

_Call Back: Frankie Grande_

You are very persuasive. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. [emojis]

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

The door should be unlocked. If not, you have a key.

 

_Call Back: Frankie Grande_

Just make sure you wait for me to get there.

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

Just makes sure you hurry.

 

_Call Back: Frankie Grande_

I’m leaving right now. 10 minutes, I promise.

 

Zach put his phone down and laid back on his bed. His roommate, AJ was at the library studying for law school exams, so he knew he had at least a couple hours before he’d home and that was plenty of time…

 

Almost like clockwork, 10 minutes later, Zach heard the door to his apartment click open and shut again before the door to his room creaked open and Frankie’s face poked around the side. “Hello, beautiful,” Frankie whispered as he walked into the room. Zach growled loudly and sat up on the bed.

 

“Clothes. Off.” Zach commanded breathlessly as Frankie shut the door to the room. Frankie smirked and obeyed the order, quickly shedding all of his clothing before pouncing on top of Zach on the bed. Their lips immediately found each other the kissing quickly grew hungry and sloppy with too much tongue and a lot of teeth. Frankie pressed his hips roughly against Zach’s and they both groaned loudly at the friction it caused.

 

Frankie broke the kiss a moment later and opened the drawer on Zach’s bedside table. He extracted a bottle of lube and a condom before closing the drawer and reconnecting his lips with Zach’s. Zach immediately took the lube from Frankie and coated three of his fingers, pushing Frankie backwards off of him with the opposite hand. His fingers quickly found Frankie’s opening and it didn’t take much longer before Frankie was moaning and wiggling his hips begging Zach for more than just fingers.

 

“Please. You. Now.” Frankie groaned loudly as Zach removed his fingers with a faint pop. Zach tore open the condom and rolled it on before coating himself in the lube. Frankie wiggled his hips forward, pleading with Zach. “Now. I need you now. Please.”

 

Zach licked his lips hungrily before lifting Frankie’s legs into the air and carefully pushing himself inside with a loud growl. “How is it possible that I needed this so bad and missed you so much in like 12 hours?”

 

“I don’t know, but shut up and fuck me, damn it.”

 

Zach bit his lower lip and did as Frankie asked. He moved his hips roughly against Frankie and kissed the insides of Frankie’s thighs as he moved. “You just feel so good,” he moaned a few minutes later.

 

“This is so perfect,” Frankie agreed, moving his hips against Zach’s.

 

As Zach felt himself getting close to his climax, his hand wrapped tightly around Frankie’s neglected cock and began stroking in sync with the movements of his hips. “Zach, I’m going to…” Frankie growled.

 

“I know, babe,” Zach mumbled in response. “It’s okay.”

 

That’s all Frankie needed, two strokes and thrusts later he came completely undone and coated Zach’s hand and his own stomach in hot sticky cum. Zach moved his hand back to Frankie’s thigh and continued moving his hips roughly for another few seconds before he, too was cumming, filling the condom inside of Frankie before collapsing across Frankie’s chest, panting for breath.

 

It was a long couple minutes before either spoke again. Zach pulled himself out of Frankie and disposed of the condom before getting to his feet. Frankie whined at his absence. “Where are you going?” he moaned, reaching for Zach from the bed.

 

“You need cleaned off,” Zach said sweetly, walking towards the attached bathroom. “I’ll be right back, baby, I promise.” Frankie smiled and looked around the room as he waited for Zach to return.

 

Zach had moved to New York in January, nearly three months ago now and was living in a decent apartment with his childhood best friend, even though Frankie had tried to insist multiple times that they should just share his apartment. Zach didn’t want the fan drama that would be associated with them living together, but Frankie didn’t understand the difference. He’d spent nearly every night at Zach’s apartment except the few Zach had spent at his. But Zach had brought his dog Tiger along when he moved, so they were forced to spend most of their time at Zach’s apartment.

 

Zach returned with a damp washcloth and wiped Frankie’s stomach off before throwing it into his dirty clothes pile. He then crawled back into bed and pulled Frankie onto his chest, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled happily.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Zach cleared his throat. “Frankie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I was thinking and with AJ finishing school in May, he wants to move back to Florida, so he can save money and live with his parents for a bit.”

 

“Oh. What are you doing then?”

 

“That’s what I was thinking about. I mean. He’s not leaving until the end of the month, but maybe we could try the whole living together thing. I mean, if you still want to.”

 

Frankie smiled. “Of course I still want to! We spend every night together anyway! It would just make so much more sense, if we just moved in together.”

 

“Does your building allow pets though? Cause Tiger…”

 

“Yeah. Ari brings the dogs sometimes. You can definitely have Tiger.”

 

Zach smiled and kissed Frankie’s head again. “Good. I love you, Frankie.”

 

“I love you, too, babe.”

 


End file.
